


The Jealous Queen

by Tracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: College AU, F/F, Jealousy, Tanning oil and slo-mo, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer/pseuds/Tracer
Summary: Blake and Ruby are minding their own businesses while watching their crushes from afar. Everything is okay until their crushes started flirting with each other.





	The Jealous Queen

They were at the beach when she had the epiphany.

Blake laid on her frontside under the shade of a large umbrella. To the left was her close friend and college roommate for the pass two years, Ruby Rose.

The rest of the gang was around and about on the beach. Neptune and Sun rode around on a four wheel bike with Ilia sitting on the backside in her one piece.

They were attracting the attention of other beach goers with their banter and nonsensical antics.

Though not as much as Jaune and his roommates did.

They were playing couples volleyball and Pyrrha was practically the only reason he was still in the game at all. Ren and Nora on the other hand were more or less as well oiled as they weren’t.

Finally, the other half of her roommates were sunbathing.

Weiss laid on her backside, sunglasses on and tanning herself in the bright light. Beside her was the focus of Blake’s attention for the past hour they’ve been here.

Yang.

Yang was in her golden two piece that Blake could never admit that she loved so much. She laid on her backside as did Weiss. She was relaxed and there was that stupid aloof smirk that Blake disliked so much because she really loved it.

“Thirsty?” Ruby laughs, offering her an empty pineapple save with the liquids inside it.

“Shut up.” Blake relies, her embarrassment obvious as she was caught staring at the younger girl’s sister.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Ruby says. “You two are practically a thing as it is.”

Blake shrugs. “Why don’t you go talk to Ms. Heiress over there?”

Ruby blushes under the shade of the umbrella and Blake knows she got her.

“Touché.” Ruby sips her pineapple, passing it to Blake afterwards.

They stared at their two friends laying still in the sun meters from the ocean’s grasp.

In a slow freeing motion, Yang’s head was thrown back in laughter as she reacted to Weiss’ sad attempt of uncapping the tanning oil bottle. It graciously spilled over her beach towel.

Yang, being the kind soul she always was, patted her own towel signaling the heiress to share space with her. Weiss was reluctant but she prefers sharing one with the blonde rather than laying in a oily mess of a towel.

“I swear they’re like in slow motion.” Ruby mumbles.

“Indeed.” Blake takes a sip, her eyes tracing the edge of Yang’s body. Blake’s sure Ruby was doing the same to the heiress.

“It’s a sin to be that pretty.” Ruby groans, thoughts of the petite blonde.

“She’s the devil’s fruit.” Blake says, referring to the other blonde.

They both nodded and found common ground in their pathetic love lives.

All and all they enjoyed watching their crushes from afar. However, that changes when Weiss turns over and Yang sits up.

Blake could barely hear them from where she sat, thank her Faunus heritage.

 

“ _Hurry up.” Weiss said. “I’m getting hot.”_

_“And you want me to cool you down, Princess?” Yang stretches._

_“Better you than someone else.” Weiss says. “Though you are a bit hot yourself I bet.”_

_“Oh you know it.” Yang smirks._

“What are they saying!!” Ruby shoves in beside her.

Blake groans and sits up. “I don’t know, they’re kind of vague. Weiss said she’s getting hot, Yang said she’ll cool her down and called her Princess and then—“

“They’re flirting?!??!” Ruby jumps up from the beach towel but slips on sand. “Oof!”

Blake winces for the girl. Seeing as they caught the attention of their crushes.

“You alright Ruby?” Blake asks.

“I’m fine…” She groans back up. Waving to her sister and giving Weiss an awkward smile.

The two girls looked away, Yang amused with a giggle at her sister’s failure while Weiss chose to ignore her existence for that moment.

 

“ _What a dork.” Weiss says._

_“She’s our dork you know.” Yang laughs._

_“Shut up and pass the lotion_.”

“Blake translate!” Ruby shakes her viciously. Her silver eyes wide and distraught.

In return, Blake grabs hold of the smaller girl. “You need to tone it down a notch.” Blake sturdies the girl’s shoulders.

“Um are you seeing what I’m seeing??” Ruby grabs her face and turns it to the two mentioned.

Yang was straddling the backside of Weiss’ lower back. Weiss’ bikini top was undone as her front was pressed against the towel separating her and the beach sand. The blonde was slowly rubbing the heiress’ shoulders and back very slowly and in rhythm. Up and down.

Yang poured a second dose of tanning oil and slathered it across the heiress’ backside. Her hands rubbed the girl’s backsides, sides, shoulders slowly up and down…

“ _Better?” Yang whispers._

_“Mmm lower.” Weiss hums._

_“Okiedoki—“_

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!??” Ruby yells into her ears and the proximity and level of voice throws Blake off into a stir.

“STOP YELLING!” Blake shouts.

“Since when were they so close?” Ruby huffed, her eyes glaring at their friends.

“I don’t know but are we gonna sit here and take this blatant show of public display of absurdity?!” She stands up.

“No! We are not!” Ruby stands beside her.

“So what are we gonna do?!”

“We’re going to march over there and tell them how we feel!” Ruby hypes.

“Yea—what no. Hell no.” Blake changes her mind.

“Nope, we’re going.” Ruby pulls her by her swimsuit collar.

Blake couldn’t fight against the tiny girl’s will and love for the heiress so she’s dragged against the sand.

Ruby marches them over and Blake does very little to hide behind the smaller girl. Still she manages to make herself present.

Yang’s still atop Weiss’ lower backside, practically sitting on the girl’s bottom. Weiss was actually giggling about something Yang probably said. She was about to reply to the blonde until the redhead interrupted.

“Weiss.” Ruby says sternly.

“What?” Weiss says not looking up from her spot beneath the blonde.

Blake commends the younger girl for her bravery and bravado. She’s been struggling to find the words to tell the smirking blonde since they met two years ago.

“Blake has something she needs to tell you.” Ruby pulls her from behind and pushes her in front.

Yang and Weiss stare at her, waiting for her comments, but Blake is busy glaring at the redhead.

“Ruby thinks your swimsuit looks great on you.” Blake says.

“Wh-what! No that’s not what— I mean yes it looks nice and I really like the simplicity of the color white—that’s not—Blake thinks Yang’s the devil’s fruit.” Ruby stutters herself in and out of different messes.

“I did not say—“

“Uh yes you did!” Ruby cuts her off.

“Only after you said it was a sin for Weiss to be ‘that pretty’!” Blake throws back.

“I’m not the one that compared my crush to a fruit!! A demonic fruit!!!”

She probably looks redundant right now because all the blood has drained from her face and she’s pretty sure Ruby is feeling equally as queasy.

Weiss and Yang both look confused as they do amused.

Ruby is the first to run off while Weiss is the first to chase after her. Blake isn’t short to follow as she marches the opposite direction.

“Hey.” Yang says, following behind her, but Blake continued to pretend she doesn’t exist. “Blakeyyy, c’mon don’t you want a bite of your favorite fruit?”

Blake immediately turns around and finds herself bumping into the blonde, luckily for her, she’s caught.

“Ooo careful there, kitten!” Yang shit eating grin grows even more if that’s possible.

“Yang—let go.” Blake struggles uselessly.

“What is this about a crush you have on me?” Yang does anything but letting go, in fact she inches closer into Blake’s territory.

“Nothing! Ruby’s just exhausted from the heat.” Blake looks away from lilacs in hopes they assume her blushing was actually a flush by the sun.

“Yeah?” Yang grins.

“What’s with you and Weiss?” Blake changes the topic, staring back into the lilacs sternly.

Yang looks confused and surprised. “Huh?”

“Since when were you two so close? Why were you on top of her? Don’t you think you used _too much_ oil?” Blake questions.

Yang’s face morphs from blank confusion to one of pure shit eating slyness.

“You’re jealous.” She states more than she questions.

“You were flirting with Weiss. You know Ruby has the biggest crush on her, what’s wrong with you! You even called her Princess…” Blake avoids the assumption.

Yang just continues her smug smirk and her inching closer.

“Jealousy looks good on you.” Yang grins. “She may be a princess to me but you’re my Queen.”

Blake doesn’t know what force made her do what she is about to do but she’s thinking she wouldn’t regret it later.

She pulls the blonde in and closes the distance between the lips, smashing hers onto Yang’s soft pillows and connecting their mouths in a dance she didn’t know she’d being doing today.

She didn’t give anytime for the blonde to respond before she pulled away shyly.

Luckily for her, Blake was instantly pulled back in. It was like the ocean waves with them. Push and pull, push and pull. Yang tasted like vanilla strawberry ice cream and Blake never knew how much she liked the flavor until now.

They stood there kissing for what felt like minutes but were just mere seconds. Blake had to pull away for air, reluctantly.

“You,” she pokes Yang’s chest. “Look good on me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like 20 mins so sry for errors. I’ve been busy haha


End file.
